


Got That Certain Something

by disarm_d



Series: Brendon/Adam [3]
Category: American Idol RPF, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/pseuds/disarm_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Brendon finds Adam's underwear drawer.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got That Certain Something

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [](http://airgiodslv.livejournal.com/profile)[**airgiodslv**](http://airgiodslv.livejournal.com/)! ILU
> 
> This is for [](http://wearemany.livejournal.com/profile)[**wearemany**](http://wearemany.livejournal.com/) , ♥ (though the original story we talked about was a lot better than what I ended up writing. OH WELL).

Adam uses the second bedroom in his condo as a spare closet. Brendon's never been in the room before, but when he asks if Adam has a hoodie that he can borrow, Adam says, "See what you can find."

There are rows of shoes along one wall, a clothing rack along the other, two dressers pushed up against the far wall. Brendon steps over a pair of boots and into the room.

"Did you steal all this from Idol?" Brendon calls. He opens one drawer and finds it full of jeans.

"Some of it," Adam answers. "And I worked in retail for a lot of years. Employee discount and all that jazz."

Brendon opens another drawer: t-shirts. Another: more t-shirts.

"So where would the hoodies be?" Brendon asks.

He opens another drawer and has to stare for a moment before he figures out what he's looking at. He lifts his hand and trails his fingers lightly over the fabric: different colours of lace and smoother bits, silk maybe, folded neatly in the drawer. He's still not entirely sure what he's touching, but the lace feels crinkly. He folds his fingers under the scalloped edge of a pair of panties, rubs his palm over something smooth and black. The fabric dips under his touch and looks a little shiny. He feels like his fingernails are going to catch on a thread, even though they're cut short.

He hears Adam yell something from the other side of the house, and he opens his mouth to respond, but forgets to actually say anything as he lifts the edge of something soft and green to see the navy lacy underneath. It looks like there's a little bow and--

"Brendon?" Adam says, and that's his voice right close behind Brendon, not at the other side of the house anymore.

"What?" Brendon asks, spinning around quickly and pulling his hand away. He tries to hip check the drawer closed, but just ends up knocking his thigh into the sharp edge of the drawer instead.

"That's not where the hoodies are," Adam says. He's got a straight face, but Brendon can still tell that he's teasing.

"I know," Brendon says. "I mean, now I know. I mean. I was just checking."

"What were you checking?"

"Not checking," Brendon says. "Searching. I was searching."

"You were pawing at a pair of panties."

"Whatever," Brendon says. "I don't know how you find anything in this room. There are way too many drawers."

"Are you sure you still need a hoodie?" Adam asks. He cups his hand just under Brendon's ear and strokes his thumb across Brendon's cheekbone. "You're looking awfully flushed..."

Brendon ducks his head and bats Adam's hand away.

Adam holds on for a moment longer before he lets go, laughing. "What do you look so shocked for?" he asks. "I know you've seen the pictures."

Brendon flaps his hand around before lowering it to his side, poking at his thigh with his middle finger, little taps. "That was-- yeah. I thought, I mean, it was more like-- but those are--"

"Not for a costume party?" Adam guesses. "Meant to be worn for a lover?"

"Yeah," Brendon says, clearing his throat when his voice comes out squeaky.

"You are the cutest when you get shy," Adam says. "I want to chew on your little cheeks. Look at you blushing."

"You're such a douche," Brendon says.

"Baby," Adam says, still like he's making fun of Brendon, but then he follows it with, "if you want to wear them you just have to ask."

Brendon opens his mouth, then closes it again.

"You're not there yet," Adam says, nodding. "You need some time to dwell on it. Some... _alone_ time to think things through. It's alright; I understand."

"You're not funny," Brendon says. "In case that was up for debate."

"I don't think I'm being funny," Adam says. For a moment his eyes are all crinkly; he _does_ think he's funny, Brendon knows. But then he gives Brendon a long look, still like he's laughing at Brendon but in a different way now. "What's funny about you jerking it while you think about wearing something pretty?"

Brendon moves his hand around to the front of his thigh and his wrist bumps up against the hard line of his dick. He wonders if that looked accidental. The quirk of Adam's eyebrow tells him that it probably didn't.

Adam reaches out to rest his forearms on Brendon's shoulders, leans in, his hands dangling loosely behind Brendon's back.

"You get embarrassed about the funniest things," Adam says. "Especially considering that you called me into the shower yesterday so that I could shave your asscrack for you."

"At no point in time did you complain about that," Brendon says.

Adam nods, his eyebrows raised earnestly. "Does it sound like I'm complaining now? Because I'm not. All I said was that I could make both of us an appointment the next time I go in to get waxed."

"And all I'm saying is that I've seen _Forty Year Old Virgin_ , and that's not happening."

"You have razor burn on your treasure trail," Adam says.

"Not happening," Brendon repeats.

"There's something else for you to ponder," Adam suggests brightly. "Kind of complementary, too. Get you all smooth and then find something for you to wear--"

"Just because you say it in a sex voice doesn't mean it sounds appealing," Brendon says, even though that's kind of a lie.

"Uh huh," Adam says. He distracts himself before he finishes calling Brendon out, saying, "We'll have to go shopping first. Find you something that'll fit right."

"Does that mean we get to go to Victoria's Secret?" Brendon asks, perking up.

" _Oh_." Adam grimaces. "We can pretend you didn't say that. Victoria's Secret? No. We'll find you something _nice_."

"Victoria's Secret seems nice," Brendon says, not that he's ever had the chance than do more than gawk as he walks by the entrance to the store in the mall. "Colourful."

"This is going worse than I would have anticipated," Adam says.

Brendon rolls his eyes. _One_ day he will get inside of a Victoria's Secret. He _will_.

"If we do this, you can't wear heels," Brendon says. "I would never be able to reach your mouth if you were _another_ half foot taller."

"You could reach my dick," Adam says with an encouraging nod of his head. "Or we could be not-standing up."

"What's the point of wearing heels if you're horizontal?" Brendon asks.

"What's the point of wearing a belt if it doesn't hold your pants up?"

Brendon snorts, tilts his head backwards and nips at the point of Adam's chin. They're standing close together. Adam slides his hands down Brendon's shoulders and grabs onto Brendon's hips.

"See, it's better when I can reach," Brendon says, puckering his lips.

Adam laughs and presses their mouths together, more of a mash than a kiss.

They start shuffling toward the door, and before Adam turns off the light he asks, "You want me to grab anything while we're still here?"

"Why?" Brendon asks. "Did you want to put on something, or do you mean--"

"Oh my god," Adam says. "You're totally into this! I wondered if you still needed a hoodie, but this is so much better."

"That change in conversation was not clear," Brendon says. "Also, your hand is on my dick, so I call a foul."

"I like playing dress up, not soccer," Adam says.

"I don't actually know if there are fouls in soccer."

"I don't actually know why we're still talking about sports," Adam says.

He rubs his hand up the line of Brendon's erection, his palm dragging roughly over denim. Brendon can feel the pressure, but he wants more and lifts up on his toes, arching forward, and tries to increase the friction.

Adam rubs with strong fingers while Brendon rocks forward, holding on tightly to Adam's upper arms to help keep his balance.

"I want to make a joke about balls," Brendon says, the sentence breaking in the middle when he inhales sharply, "but nothing is coming to mind."

"You can think about it for a little while in my bedroom," Adam says. "Get out of here so that I can change."

"I could help you pick something out," Brendon offers.

"I already know what I want to wear," Adam says. "You can pick next time."

"Next time like--"

"Go to the bedroom," Adam says, kissing Brendon hard and then pulling away.

Brendon walks through the doorway, peeking over his shoulder as he goes. Adam's back is turned while he roots through the drawer, and Brendon is down the hall before he can see what Adam has decided on.

Brendon walks into Adam's bedroom and trips over a pair of snake skin boots in his search to find the light switch. For some reason, the light switch is about three feet further away from the door than it should be. Brendon's always surprised when his hand hits bare wall instead of the switch, even though he's had plenty of time to get used to it.

He makes his way to the bed and sits cross legged in the centre, watching the doorway for any sign of Adam walking down the hall. He thinks about Adam putting on panties and he thinks about Adam saying that it's his turn to pick next time and he wonders if that means he gets to pick what Adam wears or if it means that next time is his turn to put something on. He's not entirely convinced that it would end up being anything other than ridiculous, but maybe it would be worth a shot. How hard could it be to wear girls' underwear?

At least tonight it's going to be Adam, and then Brendon will get to fuck him and that will be fun.

It doesn't take Adam too long to come back; just enough time that Brendon's mind has started to wander. He's trying to decide what colour of underwear he would like best-- not to _wear_ , just in general. From what he could suss out, Victoria's Secret really does have every colour.

Adam chose black. He walks into the room wearing lingerie while Brendon sits on the bed and watches him. There's this top thing that doesn't quite reach his thighs and lacy panties that must be stretchy because Brendon can see the line of Adam's dick pushing forward. It's kind of stupid how hot Brendon gets every time he sees that Adam is hard. Adam being turned on feels like a turn on, and Brendon likes how Adam's dick looks, which isn't something that he'd ever say out loud, but he thinks about it sometimes. Like when Ryan asks if Brendon wishes he was still fucking girls.

When Adam walks into the room, the material ripples around Adam's body, flaring out a little at the top of his hips. Adam strikes a pose, laughing softly to himself while he preens.

"I had these thigh-high stockings with the same kind of lace, but I'm not sure where they went," he says.

"I didn't see them," Brendon says. He blinks, but doesn't look away.

"No, I think I might have left them somewhere," Adam says. "That's alright."

"You look-- it looks good," Brendon says.

"Yup," Adam agrees, smoothing his hands over the layer of silk clinging to his chest. He looks around the room absentmindedly and says, "I'm going to go put on makeup."

"You're wearing makeup," Brendon says.

Adam touches the corner of his eye, an unconscious gesture. "Am I?"

It might just be a smear of black left over from when they went clubbing last night, but Brendon nods his head.

"Anyway, not eyeliner," Adam says. "Do it up proper."

Brendon quickly crawls to the edge of the bed and grabs Adam's wrist, stopping him from leaving. "Get over here already," he says. "You always take for-fucking-ever to paint your face. You can finish playing dress up after we have sex."

"Well, _that_ would defeat the purpose," Adam says, but he lets Brendon pull him in closer.

Brendon has been sitting back on his heels, but he lifts up when Adam dips down and meets him half way, his nose poking into Adam's cheek before he gets the angle sorted out. Brendon's hands are dangling at his thighs and he doesn't realize that he's reaching out until his palm slides over smooth silk, the tips of his fingers bumping against the lace edging. He flattens his hands and feels the tiny bumps of Adam's nipples, hard beneath the fabric. He sucks on Adam's tongue.

"Why didn't you get undressed?" Adam asks when they part. "At all times you like to be naked."

"Let's do that now," Brendon says. He pauses before saying, "Maybe just me. You should -- continue--"

"Thanks for that," Adam says. "Because I was really planning on taking this all off in the first thirty secon--"

Brendon kisses Adam sloppily on the mouth, cutting him off. He pulls off his own t-shirt and then gets distracted by Adam's hand in his hair, pulling their mouths together again.

While they kiss, Brendon tries to push his jeans down but they get caught around his knees and he has to pull away, sitting back and attempting to get them the rest of the way off. The fabric bunches around his calves and refuses to budge.

"Damn," he says, his ankles bound and his knees splayed open so that his legs form a circle.

"Good enough," Adam says.

He climbs up onto the bed, lifting one knee then the other. Brendon can see the muscles in his thighs flexing. They lie down, and Brendon kicks halfheartedly in an unsuccessful effort to free his legs.

Adam lies on his back but Brendon holds himself up so that he can see. He reaches out and runs his hand down Adam's chest. The fabric is slippery, but Adam feels solid underneath it and Brendon runs his finger in a circle around Adam's nipple before brushing directly over one then the other.

"I want you to suck me," Adam says, which sounds like a great idea to Brendon right about now. He can see the head of Adam's dick poking up past the waistband of the underwear, the fabric of his top sliding up to reveal a long strip of bare skin. Every piece of uncovered skin feels more important this way, like Brendon's seeing something that's supposed to be hidden.

He licks his lips, and ignores Adam when he says, "Exactly!"

He cups his hands over Adam's hips, moving over on the bed so that he can rest in between Adam's legs. His thumbs touch bare skin but his fingers press into lace, and his brain registers the difference in texture even if he doesn't know how to interpret it.

He runs his fingers along the line of the panties, his fingers tracing over the bulge when he reaches Adam's dick. He moves his hand up a fraction so that his fingertips trace over bare skin, soft skin, the heavy head of Adam's dick. He wants it in his mouth, but he doesn't want to push the underwear away, and he's just starting to bend down when Adam says, "Actually, never mind. Roll over; I want to fuck you."

Brendon lifts his head in surprise, blinks at Adam with wide eyes and blurts out, "But you're wearing _panties_."

Adam pushes himself up on his elbows and looks down at Brendon with one eyebrow quirked. "Good observation."

"Umm," Brendon says.

"You don't want to be fucked tonight?"

"No," Brendon says. "It's not that. Just-- why would you--"

"So rolling over is the part you have trouble with? That's easy enough. Giddy up," Adam says, patting just above his dick and beaming at Brendon.

"My jeans are stuck," say Brendon dumbly.

"Let this be a lesson against wearing pants when you are at my house," Adam says. He sits up and they move around the bed so that Adam can reach Brendon's ankles, helping untangle the material and pulling from the bottom.

"You're the only one who ever says that I spend too much time wearing pants," Brendon says.

"Well _that's_ a happy coincidence," says Adam.

He frees Brendon's legs, yanks down Brendon's underwear as well, and then rolls back onto the bed. He pats his dick and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Grab the lube first," he says when Brendon starts moving forward. The bottle is within easy reach on the bedside table. Brendon tosses a condom onto the bed and reaches for the lube before making his way over to Adam.

Brendon looks down at the bottle in his hand, then up at Adam.

"You need help?" Adam offers.

"Nah," Brendon says, dipping lube onto his fingers and reaching down between his legs. "I can get myself ready." Brendon's up on his knees and Adam will be able to see the movement of his wrist but not the actual point of penetration, which is awesome for Brendon but maybe a little frustrating for Adam. That part works for Brendon as well.

It's not a great angle, but Brendon can spread the lube around, get himself wet, slide in a couple of fingers and remind himself to open up.

"I can get myself ready, too," Adam says, his voice sounding a little tight. He smears lube onto his palm, uses his other hand to push the panties down, just enough that his dick pops free, and wraps his hand around his erection.

And then it's both of them watching each other, their movements speeding up, which probably feels better for Adam than it does for Brendon. He can't get his fingers in deep enough, can't find the right angle, and Adam's lying in front of him in this black silky thing and he's got one hand cupping his balls to hold the lace away and the other hand sliding wetly over his dick.

"Okay," Brendon says, pulling his hand away and waiting for Adam to do the same.

"Hmm?" Adam says.

" _Okay_. Let's--"

Adam raises his eyebrows.

Brendon grits his teeth and says, "I'm ready for your dick now."

"But I'm wearing panties," Adam says. "I don't know if it'll still work when I'm in women's underwear."

Brendon stares at him and Adam stares back, narrowing his eyes before his face finally breaks into a grin.

"I know your _mouth_ is still working," Brendon says, but he ducks his head in concession of Adam's point.

He picks up the condom and waves it hopefully at Adam, who nods his head and moves his hand away, making room for Brendon to lean in and roll it on. The condom's already lubricated, so he just drips a little more onto the head of Adam's dick and doesn't try to spread it around further. The lube beads together and starts sliding down the shaft slowly. Brendon holds the base of Adam's dick, reaching behind himself as he tries to line them up. Adam's dick rubs into the crease of Brendon's ass before he manages to get the angle right. His thighs shake as he lowers himself slowly down, taking Adam in inch by inch.

Brendon wants to press his hands to Adam's chest like he normally does so that he doesn't have to hold himself up completely with his legs, but his hands are covered in lube,and Adam's chest is covered in silk, and Brendon doesn't want to make a mess. His toes dig into the mattress for purchase as he lifts up slowly, the weight of his knees making the bed springs squeak. Adam's dick feels huge when Brendon sinks down, but it's a relief, better than just having his own fingers. Now that they're fucking, Brendon feels more eager than he would have anticipated. He can't stop looking at Adam.

Brendon wants to touch but he leans forward instead, flattening his hands against the mattress on either side of Adam's head. He ducks his own head and presses his face into Adam's neck. He can feel a lacy strap pressed against his cheek, and it seems like Adam should smell different wearing these clothes, but he doesn't. He smells just like he always does, like cologne and like the dozens of different products he uses and good, mostly. He smells good, and Brendon rolls his hips as much as he can at this awkward angle and moans into Adam's neck, gasps when his dick rubs up against Adam's stomach.

He loses his breath entirely when Adam rocks his hips up. It's just right like that, Adam holding onto Brendon's hips and thrusting up. It's a little awkward crouching over Adam, but it feels _good_ , especially when Adam fucks him harder. Brendon keeps making this _ah, ah, ah,_ sound but it just makes Adam move his hips more quickly, so Brendon doesn't try to quiet himself.

When Adam stops for a moment, Brendon drops even further down so that his chest rubs against Adam's. Whatever Adam's wearing is soft, so fucking soft and it feels amazing rubbing over Brendon's skin. Adam starts fucking Brendon again and Brendon has to lift up, spreading his thighs so that he can take Adam deeper.

Adam's breath comes quick, a little noisy when he exhales. He fucks Brendon sharply, his hips snapping up fast, fast, and Brendon reaches down with one hand, holds onto his dick and comes everywhere because his boyfriend is wearing women's underwear and fucking him like _that_ and it seems like the thing to do.

Brendon comes and comes, long enough that by the time he's slumping bonelessly against Adam's chest, Adam's there too and Brendon can feel him shudder, holds Adam close while he jerks through orgasm.

It takes a long time before either of them let go, and when they do Brendon sits and and laughs weakly.

"I just came all over your thing," he says.

Adam snorts.

"Sorry," says Brendon.

"It was worth it," Adam says, grinning up at Brendon all dopey and dazed. He reaches down absently and pulls off the condom, dropping it into the little trash can beside the bed.

"We can take it to the dry cleaner," Brendon says. "So it'll be clean for-- another time."

"'kay," Adam says. He's still lying on his back and it doesn't look like he's in any rush to get changed.

Brendon rolls onto his side and watches Adam, who's still awake but has his eyes closed.

"We could also go shopping," Brendon says. "I guess."

Adam cracks one eye open and squints at Brendon, who shrugs.

"If you insist," Adam says, and closes his eye again.

 


End file.
